For The Love of A Daughter
by MrB.o.B1990
Summary: This is based on Demi Lovato's new song For the Love of A Daughter. It explains it from the point of view of Sonny Monroe.


**A/N So I am a huge Demi Lovato fan… Duh…. Thought I would do a one shot based on one of her songs with Sonny. This is based on the song For The Love of A Daughter of Demi's album Unbroken. Love the song and love the album. This is dedicated to my friend MusicChannySkyscraper. Amy, you are totally awesome.**

**For the Love of a Daughter**

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_You're selfish and always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity award_

Mom and Dad are always fighting, I am an only child and it is hard, to live with Mom and Dad always fighting. He says we are not good enough, that I was a mistake. How could a father say that about his own daughter? I feel so unloved, so helpless. He expects more than I can deliver. It is hopeless, hopeless. Am I really his child? I just wish my life would end.

_Oh father_

_Please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh father_

_Please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

I really want to live my life without worrying if my Dad would approve. Why can't he just love me for who I am? He is always drinking, swearing, yelling and abusing me. Why does he have to abuse me. I am his baby girl. I should be his light, his reason for living, but NO the selfish man just drinks, swears and abuses me. It's no wonder I started cutting myself and overdosing on tablets. When my Mom found out she was upset, but my Dad. He couldn't care. All he cares about is the alcohol and abusing his only child.

_It's been five years_

_Since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

I stopped talking to him, I was sick of all the abuse and swearing. My Mom has remarried and my Step-Dad is amazing. Then my real Dad comes to the door. "Sonny, Connie, I want you both back. I made a huge mistake. I am clean. I have stopped drinking. I realise my mistake". I'm sorry Dad but it is too late. You can't take back, what we never had. You had your chance to be a good Dad. But you chose not to. Now I have an amazing Step-Dad and he is my new Dad.

_Well I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times_

_Before even I love you_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

You come back and beg for Mom and I to take you back. Well Dad you destroyed me. You turned me from a happy little girl to a suicidal teenager. You know, if a girl does not have her Dad, her life is terrible. My Step-Dad is amazing, but he cannot heal the wounds from my stupid real Dad. I can't even tell you that I love you. Because we both know that I do not love you. You ruined my life, you destroyed me. And you expect me to take it all back and forgive you? It won't happen Dad.

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it_

_But it's hopeless_

_Hopeless_

_You're hopeless_

You are such an empty person. You are so hollow. You don't even care that you ruined your only daughter's life. You have no idea how hard it is to live knowing that your real Dad thinks you're a loser. I try so hard to fight it. It is hopeless. You are hopeless. You are a hopeless terrible pathetic human being. I hope you realise what you did to me and Mom before you die you evil pathetic person.

_Don't you remember_

_I'm your baby girl_

_How could you push me out of your world_

_Lie to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_

Daddy, I'm YOUR baby girl. You and Mommy had me. But you ruined it. You treated me like trash and threw me out of your world. Now you want to crawl back into my world. You lied to me, your flesh and your blood. You hurt me so many times yet you were supposed to love me. You told me you loved me but you showed to me through your actions that you did not. Actions speak louder than words Daddy. And by destroying me, you proved you did not care about me, that you did not love me. How could you be so cruel?

_Don't you remember_

_I'm your baby girl_

_How could you throw me right out of your world_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being alone_

Daddy, I am YOUR baby girl remember? But you pushed me right out of your world. I was so young, when you started to destroy me. And now I am afraid that I will be alone forever. How could you, cause your own daughter, to fear that she will never be loved? You are hopeless, you are PATHETIC.

_Oh father_

_Please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh father_

_Oh father_

_Please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_

Daddy, I want to let go, I want to forgive you, but every time I go to forgive you I remember the alcohol, the swearing, the abuse, the fear that I had. Every time I saw YOUR face, even YOUR shadow. I started to fear that you would kill me, that you would hurt me one last time. Daddy, please, for the love of a daughter. Put the bottle down. Go get help. I don't want to hate you for the rest of my life. So Daddy, if you really care about me, go and get yourself fixed.

**A/N So guys, that was a quick one. Just under 1000 words. I love this song and I had to do a one shot about it. It was fun to do. Sorry about the angst but this is a sad song. **

**God bless you my friends.**

**Bobbie :)**


End file.
